Isolation Vacation
by BlackMuse111998
Summary: Tension has built up in Titans Tower, and everyone thinks it's time for a vacation. But Slade has a plan that could very possibly be the end of the Titans! Has a break been a bad idea after all? Rated T for action. RobStar and BBRae. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing used in this story except for the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was pretty much a typical day in Jump City. Nothing really exciting had been going on, which meant the Titans had some time to themselves. Robin was training with his bow staff, Raven was meditating in her bedroom, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames. Yep, it was a pretty normal day. But where was Starfire?

Meanwhile, the red-haired girl from Tamaran was zipping through the Tower, trying to find something to do. All of her books had been read and all of her recipes had been tested… What was there to do? Finally, she decided to find something to amuse herself with the other Titans. She headed down the hall to Robin's room and knocked.

"Robin?" she called through the door. Suddenly, she heard a crash. She gasped and, thinking that there was danger, blasted green energy from her hands into the door, leaving a giant gap. She prepared for another blow to send Robin's attacker to the floor, but she stopped herself when she saw that it was only a potted plant knocked over, along with a gaping Robin cowering beneath his bed.

When Robin heard the blast, he'd dived for cover, but when he saw that Starfire had only broken his door down, he felt a bit of relief—except for the fact that his door had been blown to bits. "Starfire!" he yelled, a bit flustered and angry with the Tamaranean. "What were you thinking?!"

Starfire's eyes widened at Robin's furious rebuke. With watering eyes, she stuttered, "I-I am sorry, Robin. I did not know that you were not in danger."

"Well, you should've!" Robin sighed, and then noticed that the rest of the team was watching awkwardly from a distance. "I'll clean it up." He said, still a bit irked about what Starfire had done.

Star didn't want to cry in front of the others about Robin yelling at her. The only way she felt she could avoid it was anger. "Well, you should have not made such a noise protruding to my ears! I tried to protect you. If you had truly been in trouble, you would have not been so angry aout your door, you, you… Dust-slinging sludge baff!" She pushed through Beast Boy and Raven to fly into her room, crahing on what they hoped was her bed.

Beast Boy stared with wide eyes. "Wow. She hasn't used that one before."

"Beast Boy…" Raven warned.

"Sorry. I was just saying…"

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

A little bit later Robin had given up on piecing his door back together, and just resorted to sitting on his bed with his head down. "I shouldn't have yelled at her. 'What was she thinking,' I said? What was I thinking?" he said aloud.

"Man, you should go talk to her." Cyborg popped in. "I mean, you may not hear it, but she's havin' a fit. Seriously, we've all heard."

Robin hopped off his bed. "Yeah," he smiled putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's a good idea."

Once he'd gotten to her room, he knocked. "Starfire? Can I come in?"

"Only if you are not Robin." The reply came.

"And if it is?"

A grunt sounded from inside and something heavy crashed to the floor.

A nervous laugh came from the leader as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if he should try again when Raven steeped in front of him. "Star," Raven's voice floated through to the other room. "I'm coming in."

After a few moments, the words "come in" replied to her.

"Into the belly of the beast." Raven sighed as she entered.

While Robin waited outside, Beast Boy came up from behind with a confused look on his face. "What did she say?"

* * *

Star watched as Raven came in, her cape flying out behind her as she floated. "You know," Raven started. "I was talking with the guys, and we all think the Titans could use a vacation. Each one to his or her different place. Alone."

Raven came out a couple moments later with her hair stuck out all over the place. "She's gone." The dazed girl said.

"I didn't want you to get rid of her!" Robin smacked his forehead. Raven stared into his eyes. "Look, I'm not good with heart-to-heart talks, so you got what you got!"

Beast Boy stepped up. "So, what did you say about the belly of the beast?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starfire was zipping through Jump City, not wanting to stop anywhere or talk to anyone. She still felt angry and stupid about her and Robin that day. "Oh, why must I run?" She said to herself. "Why do I not go back and apologize?" But she shook her head. "No," she remembered. "The Titans are all on vacation. They will not be back at the Tower. I have no choice but to…" she paused and stopped flying to think. Once she'd thought of the perfect destination for her to go, she finished. "Vacation."

She let the corners of her mouth point upward just a bit and flew towards a hotel near the border of the city. It would take her mind off of Robin. She hoped.

Meanwhile, Robin had been observing the other team members. Ever since he and Star had yelled at each other, the others seemed a bit tense as well.

"It's my turn to get to play Morty the Fighter!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he and Cyborg were trying to battle in the virtual world of videogames.

"You got him last time!" Cyborg returned.

Beast Boy paused. "Your point is?"

"Why, you greedy little…" Cyborg jumped on top of his friend and they both tumbled around on the floor. When Beast Boy realized he was no match for big Cyborg, he changed himself into a giant green ape and finally started to get the upper hand.

Robin turned to see the other guys wrestling and yelled, "Hey! Stop it, you two!" He grabbed Beast Boy's ape form and pulled back. "Raven!" He called out. "I could use some help! NOW!"

Raven flew into the room, angry that she'd been interrupted from her reading and chanted loudly. "Marcantas asoy!" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg flew up into the air and froze. She set Cyborg down on the couch and she slung the youngest member of the team into a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hey, no fair!" Beast Boy complained. "Cyborg gets the couch?" Raven rolled her eyes and slapped her hand over his mouth.

Robin took a deep breath. "Alright, everyone. It seems that we've gotten a little bit wild around here, so I think we all need to take a couple days off. We're all packing our bags—today."

The others all nodded and said, "Okay", or "Yeah, that sounds good". All except for Raven. "You boys can go have your little parties somewhere across half of the world, but I'm staying here." She floated into her room and her door closed.

Meanwhile, Slade had been watching the town from his hidden cameras all around Jump City. "So," he said. "The Titans are going on vacation?" From under his mask, he smiled. "That sounds like a great opportunity to finally destroy them all!" He closely watched each Titan head through the street, each one parting a different way. "I'll just have to pick them off." His eye slitted more with every word he said. "One…by…one." This time, he would not fail. He would destroy the Teen Titans. He had to.

Robin strolled down the street trying to wave over a taxi to take him to a hotel. It was one that was farthest from the middle of the city. Going there would take his mind off everything. Once a yellow car pulled up to the sidewalk, he got inside and told the driver, "Twelve blocks down, please."

"Right away, gov'na'." A voice replied in a rich accent. After about a minute of the ride, he asked, "Hullo! Ain't you one of those Teen Titan people?"

Robin nodded. "Actually, yes."

"So, where's the rest of your blokes?"

"We're all taking a little break-time alone. It'll get our minds off some stuff." Robin answered, then realized what he'd just let slip out. "Uh…"

"I understand, mate. I've wanted to get me on vacation myself, you know? Blue skies, sandy beaches… Revenge on the Teen Titans!"

Robin's eyes widened. "What?!" As the driver turned his head around, he noticed the face of a familiar man he knew.

"Slade?!" he exclaimed as he unbuckled his seat belt, but metal burst out from the seat and wrapped around the boy's chest and legs, making him completely unable to move anything except his hands. He reached for his Titan communicator and yelled, "Titans! I'm in…"

But Slade shove one hand over Robin's mouth and another smashing onto the communicator, which became bits and pieces. "I'm afraid your friends can't hear you now, Robin." He laughed.

Robin struggled and pulled, but it was pointless. He was being kidnapped—and none of the other Titans knew where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven tossed and turned as she experienced a corrupted nightmare.

Robin hung in the air with his arms spread out wide, held with chains. His feet were also held in place. A devastated look was on his face; a mix between a scowl and a mournful frown. "You won't get away with it, Slade. The Titans will stop you and your plan." He developed a confident facial expression and waited for Slade's reply.

The villain only sneered. "Foolish boy, I am not intimidated by your ignorant words." He started to pace to-and-fro and folded his hands behind his back. "My scheme is falling into place perfectly. There is simply nothing you and your comrades can do about it."

Robin smiled to himself. _That's what you think. _

It was then that Raven realized that despite the fact that she was not Robin himself, she could still hear his thoughts.

Slade continued after a moment's pause. "Well, I'm off again. I'll be seeing you, Robin. And I'll have a little surprise for you."

"Coward!" Robin cried. "You're locking me in a chamber in chains? How frightening do you think I am?"

_A lot more frightening than you know, boy. _Now Slade's thoughts floated through Raven's ears as she observed him leaving the room, deserting her imprisoned teammate.

As morning broke upon the Titans Tower, Raven still remained in an undisturbed hibernation. Through her dream's eyes, she followed Slade as he advanced toward a certain hotel on the edge of Jump City.

It was evening, and Starfire was leaning on the railing of her balcony, overlooking the city streets from the thirtieth floor of the skyscraper she was staying at. "It is a beautiful sunset," she sighed as she watched a flock of birds soar across the pink sky. "It is unfortunate that I will have to enjoy it alone."

Suddenly, a dark voice behind her whispered audibly, "Oh, you won't be alone." She turned around and gasped at the sight of a minion of Slade. She blasted a pair of emerald-green energy spheres at her unexpected foe, and he flew back, crashing into the wall of her room. She was about to fly across the room to pick him up and throw him over the edge of her balcony, but another man smashed through a side wall of the room and grabbed her arm. Star delivered a sharp kick to his chin. Despite her efforts with the first two attackers, three more appeared at her door and slowly stepped forward. She threw up her hands and said, "I surrender", and then stepped onto the rail of her high balcony and fell back, gasping and screaming as she plummeted to her doom.

The men looked over and, to their surprise, received a blow of energy blasts that sent them to the other side of the room—on top of their comrades. Star stared down at the defeated enemies, but cried out when a bolt of electricity wrapped around her and inflicted shocking pain that knocked her out. She couldn't sustain flight and fell all thirty stories into the arms of the villain Slade, who expectantly had held out a landing spot for the Tamaranean.

"That makes two." He smiled from under his mask as he slung her into the waiting car and, climbing into the front passenger side, drove away in silent triumph.

Raven saw the attack on Starfire. Once they were driving away from the hotel, the image faded and was replaced by an even more chilling picture. It was Cyborg, and he had been shut down and dragged away into the distance. After that, she heard a desperate cry.

"RAVEN!" the voice of a young boy called. "RAVEN! RAVEN!" it called over and over. She turned around and saw Beast Boy strapped on a stretcher. As it pulled farther, he yelled louder. She flew closer as the sound grew softer, down to a whisper. Beast Boy was stretched out as far as he could, and the machine made a final stretch, tearing him in two parts.

"NO!" Raven screamed as she suddenly awakened. A hand was shoved over her mouth, and she pulled it off again to see Beast Boy. "What are you doing?" She asked loudly, and his hand again silenced her. He put his other index finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet, and she pushed the hand away again. She said, this time in a whisper, "Why are you in my room?"

With a desperate look in his eyes, he answered softly, "Look what I found in my room." He reached behind him and pulled out a small disk the size of a miniscule button. Raven looked at it closer and saw a golden "s" engraved on it. Then she turned over to the wall of her bedroom and saw another. "How many are there?" She wondered aloud. Getting up out of her bed, she searched around some more and concluded, "They're… everywhere!"

"But what are they?" Beast Boy said, confused.

"They must be cameras of some sort. But how did they get here?" Raven was equally befuddled. "Well, whatever these things' purposes are or however they got here, they have to be destroyed. Immediately. Come on," she addressed the boy beside her. "We've got to get rid of these."

"All of them?"

"ALL of them."

Beast Boy gulped.


End file.
